


Living for Everything

by BanishingShadows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishingShadows/pseuds/BanishingShadows
Summary: A fluffy little story about Nicole's everlasting love and support for Waverly.





	

It was the day after Willa double crossed them all and tried to cross the Ghost River Triangle border with Peacemaker and Bobo del Ray and the only thing the eldest Earp managed to accomplished was opening a portal that let a stream of supernatural beings loose on Earth.

It took a few days for the Black Badge Division to figure out exactly which creature had possessed Waverly and another few days to track down a way to get it out of her. Once she was free and clear, Waverly tried to dive in head first into the battle to rid Purgatory of its newest threats despite the objections of Nicole, Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls. Her argument: she was a big girl and they all needed to stop treating her with kid-gloves.

Dolls was the first to agree and welcomed her back into the fold. Doc followed within seconds and after a quick verbal confirmation that Waverly was sure of her decision, Nicole agreed. Wynonna was a different story. She walked out of the meeting in a huff only to be found passed out drunk at the homestead hours later.

After the first day of Waverly being back on the job, she had viewed a grisly crime scene and had spent hours doing research about the symbols that were found on the body. She was left petrified and exhausted and didn't want to get out of bed the next morning.

“Wave, what’s wrong?” Nicole asked softly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“I can’t do it,” she answered from her hiding spot underneath the bed sheet.

“Do what?”

“I can’t go back out there.”

“Why not?”

“It’s too much! This…thing, it kills without hesitation, without thought of what it’s doing to a human. It’s cold and malicious and it freaking terrifies me!” Waverly cried.

“Baby, it scares me, too.”

Waverly slowly let down the sheet to peek at Nicole. “You’re scared?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m scared shitless, but I can’t let this thing continue to hurt people. What I do, what I’ve always wanted to do, is help. That’s just who I am.”

“I fought so hard to get back on the team and now it’s like I’m flaking out after day one,” Waverly sighed dejectedly.

“Baby,” Nicole said while reaching to move a piece of hair out of her girlfriend’s face, “you're not flaking. You have to give yourself a break here. You’ve been through a lot recently and maybe taking this job on one hundred percent is a little too heavy at the moment. No one is going to think any less of you if you dial it back to fifty percent.”

“Wynonna will say I told you so.”

“Leave Wynonna to me.” Nicole smiled and ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair a few times. “Baby, I’m here for you. No matter what the situation is, good or bad, I’ll be right by your side.”

Waverly reached a hand up to curl around the back of Nicole’s head to bring her down for a tender kiss. “I love you,” she whispered against her lips.

“I love you, too,” Nicole responded before seeking out another kiss, this one much more passionate than the last and led to the officer to toss back the rest of the sheet covering her girlfriend and straddle the brunette’s scantily clad hips.

“Nic-” Waverly attempted to protest, but when she saw the glint of desire in Nicole’s eyes, she didn't care anymore that they might be late for work. She needed to feel loved and cared for at that moment and damn everyone else.

When Waverly and Nicole finally entered the Black Badge office over an hour late, three questioning pairs of eyes were immediately centered on them. With a comforting squeeze of her hand from her girlfriend, Waverly announced her plans to work part time and before Wynonna could say a word, Nicole shot her a look of warning and shook her head to keep her quiet. Wynonna rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut and everyone got back to work.

For a full month, Waverly took her time getting reacquainted with the demands of the job, taking on more and more responsibilities until she was working just as much as the others. But even after Waverly had successfully completed her fourth case, Wynonna still had it in her head that her younger sister shouldn't be out in the field and treated her like she was made of glass.

This is precisely the reason why Waverly stormed into her girlfriend’s apartment one evening slamming the front door shut and viciously ripping off her coat before angrily hurling her boots into a corner all the while yelling obscenities at an absent Wynonna. When Waverly turned around to head into the main room, the next insult to her sister died on her lips as she took in a concerned looking Nicole standing in the entryway.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Waverly grumbled.

“So, I shouldn't worry that you’re going to slowly kill that “self-serving psychopathic son of a bitch” with a screwdriver?”

Waverly stayed quiet as she lowered her eyes to her feet.

“Come here, Baby,” Nicole said, holding her arms out.

Without a second thought, Waverly closed the gap between them, burrowed her head into Nicole’s chest, and sighed in strangled relief as comforting arms settled around her.

“What happened?” Nicole asked softly.

“Wynonna went too far this time. She took my phone, tied my hands behind my back, locked me in a closet, and stole my car key so I couldn't go with her to track down a lead,” Waverly sobbed while tenderly rubbing her right wrist.

“Oh, Baby,” Nicole spoke and gently took Waverly’s hands in hers to assess her girlfriend’s injuries. Her wrists were red and raw in spots where she tried to free herself from her bonds. “I’m going to kill Wynonna myself,” Nicole said through clenched teeth.

“She’s not going to stop doing things like this until I quit…maybe I should. Maybe I should take her advice and get out while I still can,” Waverly said sadly.  
“What do you mean?” Nicole frowned.

“My dream was always to get out of Purgatory and explore the world. I wanted to walk where the ancient Greeks walked, spend months getting lost in the new library in Alexandria, immerse myself in Tibetan culture. But instead, I stayed right where I was because I knew that I needed to prepare to become the Heir if Wynonna never showed. When she came back, I was devastated that I wouldn't be the one to break the curse, but I wanted to help. Maybe I’ve already served out my usefulness. Maybe it’s time to get back on track and go do the things that I’ve always wanted to do.”

After listening intently to Waverly, Nicole placed a hand on the brunette’s cheek. “If that’s what you want to do, then we’ll do it.”

“We?” Waverly’s eyes shot up in surprise.

“Yes, we,” Nicole smiled and moved her other hand up to frame Waverly’s face. “Baby, I’m right here with you. If you want to leave, we will leave and never look back. If you want to fight, I’ll help you fight Wynonna and whatever monsters come our way. I love you and all I want is for you to be happy.”

Waverly broke eye contact with Nicole in order to think. If she left Purgatory and the revenants won, she knew that she would never be able to forgive herself. The world could wait until after the curse was broken. With her decision made, she looked back up at her girlfriend.

“I want to fight,” she announced with conviction.

“Then we will fight,” Nicole agreed.

Waverly smiled and pressed her body closer to the red head’s and sought out her lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you, too.”

Their lips connected once more in a kiss that left them both weak-kneed and breathless.

“Nicole,” Waverly exhaled.

“What, Baby?” she responded as she ran her fingers through Wave’s hair.

“Make love to me.”

Without another word, Nicole took Waverly by the hand and led her down the hall to her bedroom.

Early the next morning, Nicole found Wynonna’s hungover ass at the homestead and gave her a taste of her own medicine. Six hours later, Wynonna blew violently into the Black Badge Division and glared daggers at Nicole before apologizing to Waverly for her behavior and promising she would no longer dictate what Waverly could or couldn't do.

The weeks went by without further incident and the Black Badge Division was clearing cases at a record pace until a kidnapping turned into the biggest fight of their lives.

A local college cheerleader had gone missing and the prime suspect was the boyfriend she broke up with a few days before. When he vanished without a trace from a locked jail cell, Black Badge knew there was more to the case than met the eye.  
Three more people went missing before Waverly figured out that each person kidnapped had recently gotten a tattoo from the same tattoo artist, one Benjamin Skinner. While the gang was busy trying to figure out who Benjamin Skinner was, no one noticed when Wynonna disappeared into thin air while sitting in the office flipping through a case file.

It was Waverly who found out that Skinner lived up to his last name and had left a trail of bodies before Wyatt Earp had caught up with him and sent him to hell using Peacemaker. She was just about to tell the group what she found when she discovered Wynonna was missing. Panic set in and Black Badge doubled their efforts to find the crazed serial killer before he hurt Wynonna.  
Hours went by before they finally tracked down Benjamin Skinner to a cabin in the woods. Dolls’ undercover surveillance revealed that they were in for a long and bloody fight with revenants and supernatural beings working together, but that didn't dissuade anyone. With a plan in place, Black Badge descended upon the cabin.

When they finally infiltrated the house, they discovered the five missing people dead and Wynonna chained to a table being tortured. Nicole managed to make it to Wynonna first followed by Doc and the two of them worked together to get her free. They succeeded and immediately took Wynonna to a hospital where Dolls and Waverly met up with them.

“Waves?” Nicole asked quietly as she made her way into Wynonna’s ICU room.

Waverly didn't answer. She didn't even move, keeping her eyes glued on her sister.

“Waverly, you need to let the doctors take a look at you.”

“I’m not going to leave her,” came the choked reply.

“Will you let someone come in here and clean you up?” When no answer came, Nicole signaled a doctor and a nurse to enter the room. She watched on as dried blood and caked on mud was removed from her girlfriend’s face, neck, arms, and hands to show off the many cuts and bruises she sustained. The worst was a cut above her left eye that needed six stitches.

When everything was said and done, Nicole relinquished her spot against the wall to put a comforting hand on Waverly’s shoulder. Her girlfriend looked up at her with a quivering lower lip then burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist, unaware that Nicole had her own row of stitches to close a gash on her right side.

“They don't know if she’s going to make it,” Waverly cried.

“It’s going to be ok,” Nicole attempted to console.

“How do you know? I can’t lose her, Nicole! I just can’t! I’ve lost too many people already!”

“Baby, you're not going to lose her. This is Wynonna Earp we’re talking about. She’ll kick as much ass and take as many names as she needs to in order to get back to you.”

“You really think so?”

“Baby, I know so. You Earp women are a force to be reckoned with.”

Waverly looked up at her with a smile and let out a small chuckle. “You're right. We don’t like to be told no.”

“I learned that the hard way,” Nicole grinned thinking about the first time she tried to slow things down while they were making out on her couch.

Waverly smiled at the same memory before closing her eyes and letting out a ragged breath. “We have to break this curse soon and find a way to get rid of all of these monsters.”

“We will. You, me, Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls. We will do it together.”

“I wish I had your confidence.”

“Well, until you do, just lean on me, Baby,” she smiled and moved a hand into Waverly’s hair before leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

Wynonna woke up two days later and demanded to be released from the hospital. She went back to the homestead where Waverly and Nicole looked after her until she was fully healed and ready to go back to work.

It took nearly three years before the Earp curse was finally broken and Black Badge had a handle on the supernatural. Waverly finally felt like she could make plans for the future and Nicole decided to help her take the first step by going down on one knee and offering her a diamond ring.  
They were married six months later in a small, romantic ceremony held near a river that ran just to the south of the homestead right as the sun had started to set. A month long honeymoon visiting the sites of the ancient Greeks followed and when they returned home to Purgatory, it had already been decided that they would start trying to add another Earp to the family.

At 6:33 AM, five years to the day Nicole and Waverly started dating, they welcomed William Patrick Earp into the world. The love birds would go on to have two more children, Wynter Ryanne and Wesley Nathaniel and the family of five lived happily ever after.

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 




End file.
